I'll Say I Love You, Until (English Version)
by Okteri Aditya
Summary: Koyuki is an 18-year-old girl who suffers from an illness that makes her difficult to walk, so sometimes she has to use a wheelchair. He lives with Hakuji, a man 3 years older than her. / "Hakuji-san, are you tsundere huh ..." /One shot / (AU)


**I'll Say I Love You, Until...**

**Characters** : Hakuji (Akaza) & Koyuki

**Disclaimer** : Kimetsu no Yaiba doesn't belong to me. All characters belong to the owner. Kimetsu no Yaiba belong to Gotouge Koyoharu

**Genre** : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Typo, & Absurd, dll.

**~HAPPY READING~**

"Ah..."

There was a sigh of breath from a black-haired girl who was busy walking slowly in the garden behind her house. The girl with her hair tied in a bun style occasionally closed her eyes, letting the evening air penetrate her.

"It feels lonely, because Hakuji-san hasn't returned yet ..." she muttered to herself.

She walked very carefully because her feet were already difficult to move, but she was determined to walk without the aid of her millik sticks. She turned her gaze to the flowers that seemed to bloom, making her heart seem to fly with the cool air around the park.

"Hakuji-san has taken good care of all these plants. I have to give him a present later, hihi." She said while watching the park from all sides. She then picked one flower and looked at it with focus.

'This flower is very beautiful.'

Because Koyuki was too focused on the flowers he was holding, she forgot to realize that someone's footsteps were approaching towards her.

"Koyuki ?! What are you doing here?"

Hakuji suddenly came and caught Koyuki. Koyuki who was shocked lost her balance and fell, but right before Koyuki's body landed on the ground, Hakuji's arm saved her.

"I told you, don't go away from your wheelchair, let alone without the help of your walking stick, it's dangerous you know. If anything happens to you, I'll be the one to get into trouble."

Hakuji a bluish-black haired man was advising Koyuki with a worried tone. He was afraid that if something happened to Koyuki without his knowledge. Hearing that, Koyuki just giggled.

"Hakuji-san, are you tsundere huh ..."

"I-I'm worried about you, Koyuki."

"I know. Thank you Ha-ku-ji-san, hihi."

A smile is created on the grim face of Hakuji, despite having such a manly appearance, but when he smiles, Hakuji can become very cute, so was Koyuki's opinion.

Hakuji is a 21-year-old man and he is a worker at a fireworks shop. They lived together because Koyuki's father was a childhood friend of Hakuji's father, while Hakuji's parents had died when he was 10 years old. Koyuki's father entrusted Koyuki to Hakuji because he believed that Hakuji could take care of her. They both have been close since childhood even though their own age is actually quite far adrift. But both of them look very familiar with each other.

"Ah, don't be shy like that, Hakuji-san, if you want to smile, just smile. Holding back something isn't good, you know." Koyuki continued to tease Hakuji, making Hakuji look away because he was ashamed to accept the temptation from this girl. He seemed to be beaten to the ground by something he could not reply to.

"Ah, I don't want to smile anymore because you say that." Hakuji's face turned slightly sour, maybe he did it on purpose to make Koyuki stop teasing him.

"I can make Hakuji-san smile again ..."

Koyuki then inserted the flower she had been holding between her hair, making Hakuji unable to take his eyes off the Koyuki he was still embracing, Hakuji's hand was still in a position to hold Koyuki's hips. Both seemed to enjoy that position.

"What do you think, Hakuji-san? Does this flower look good on me?"

Just a simple thing, but Hakuji could not help but not smile with what he was seeing now. Koyuki always knew what could make his little heart cheer up again.

"Y-You ... look charming, Koyuki." Hakuji said with a tinge appearing on his face. He a little looked away from Koyuki's face to avoid excessive embarrassment.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, you are very beautiful wearing it."

"Hakuji-san, don't praise me like that, hihihi."

Smiles on both lips adorned their faces. Welcoming the silence of the afternoon accompanied by the wind that blows both of them. The flowers around them swayed as if to support the atmosphere of the two of them.

"Ne, Hakuji-san ..."

Koyuki tilted her head slightly upwards, making her beautiful eyes meet with Hakuji's bright blue irises.

"... Do you love me?"

_Sigh_

There was no answer other than the sighing from Hakuji, making the girl who had eyes as beautiful as the flower petals frowned. Koyuki's expression was not satisfied after hearing Hakuji's response.

"I have to say how many times to you Koyuki, that I will always love you, forever."

Hearing that, Koyuki was naturally pleased. Koyuki had guessed that the answer from Hakuji would always be that way. According to her, Hakuji loved her because he was sincere about the feelings he had. Even though they are over 3 years old, Hakuji always treats Koyuki like a woman his age, which is what makes Koyuki always happy and comfortable when with him.

"I've always loved, Hakuji-san. Always. Thank you for taking care of me all this time, Hakuji-san."

"Don't thank me. Thank yourself for accepting someone like me to care for a girl as beautiful as you."

"Ah, Hakuji-san ... Am I really beautiful in your opinion?"

"Eh? O-of course ... I have never felt in love many times like this every time I see someone. And someone I mean is you, Koyuki."

"Ah, if Hakuji-san thinks of me that way ... Then Hakuji-san is also my very handsome husband-to-be, hihihi."

"Koyuki ..."

Both of their faces are as red as tomatoes now. Simple words but very meaningful for both. The dream of the two of them to live together, is a sure thing. They want the same thing and purpose, just waiting for fate to tell the rest.

'Thank you for trusting me, Koyuki. I will always make you happy. '

Hakuji loves this girl, he doesn't care about the opinion of people who say he doesn't really love sickly girls like Koyuki, where many say that Hakuji did that just to get an inheritance from Koyuki's father's family. However, he ignored it, he was indifferent to their opinions. Because they were not the ones who carried out the responsibility for caring for Koyuki, so for what he also had to think hard about it.

But in reality, he also wanted Koyuki to recover one day and walk with him. Surrounding places that they both really want to visit. He wanted that, even he was willing to do anything to restore Koyuki's condition. Even though it only made Koyuki smile, it felt like it all included a few percent effort to restore Koyuki. Hakuji understands that, that's why he wants to always see her smile. A smile that always makes his soul calm, as if he could live forever.

"Ne Koyuki, try tell me one more time." The girl who was called was curious with the intention of Hakuji's words.

"Tell me what?"

"Your last sentence."

"Ahh, Hakuji-san tried to tease me huh?"

There was a small chuckle from Hakuji, he was so happy to be teasing this girl in front of him. As a count of retaliation for the temptation that Koyuki did before. Hakuji hopes that all of this can go on forever, he wants one day to really marry her and be able to live with Koyuki until death separates.

Koyuki, who felt she was being bullied, just chuckled, she then obeyed the request of the man she loved the most. Saying it a thousand times, Koyuki maybe will never get bored, because in this way Koyuki can reply to what Hakuji has done.

"I hope my future husband is ..."

.

.

_"... Hakuji-san."_

.

_"Hakuji-san ..."_

_"Hakuji-san ..."_

_"Koyuki ?! Don't go!"_

.

.

"Hakuji-san ..."

.

"Eh? Why? I'm crying?"

'Where is this?'

'Is this my bed?'

The semi-conscious Hakuji tried to look around, ascertaining what place he was currently occupying. He just woke up from his sleep?

"Weren't I in the garden behind Koyuki's house?"

'Oh yeah, where is Koyuki? '

Hakuji tried to recall what he had done just before he was thrown into his own room. He was curious where Koyuki was. How come he was thrown into his room, and how did he know this was his room?

"Finally you are awake, Hakuji-san." A woman's voice was heard near her bed.

"Who are you? Where is Koyuki?"

Hakuji tried asking what was happening to the woman before him. He did not know anyone about this woman.

"I am Nakime, sir. I am the specialist doctor Mr. Hakuji ..."

Hearing this woman's explanation made Hakuji even more confused. He never remembers having a specialist doctor. What really happened?

"Specialist doctor? For what? Then you haven't answered my question yet, where's Koyuki?"

Hakuji who was impatient trying to drain any information that could make him understand the current strange situation.

"Sorry if I was presumptuous, sir, but Koyuki-san died 3 years ago in the flower garden of Koyuki-san's own house because of the pain she suffered. At that time you were also there and were seen accompanying Koyuki-san's body."

_DEG!_

'What? WHAT?!'

'This is impossible, this is impossible. THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE RIGHT ?! '

"You're lying right? Koyuki is still alive, I just hugged her earlier. I just saw her smile earlier, she just smiled at me you know! We just finished joking and telling stories ... Also a few minutes ago she said that she wanted me be a candidate for a husb -... "

Hakuji could no longer hold back his tears, he could not believe the fact that Koyuki had died 3 years ago.

'I-I ...'

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can only tell you the truth. And I am here because since then, you have been experiencing short-term memory problems. Where you have difficulty remembering the things or activities you have recently carried out. But you can remember the place, the house you and other matters related to master. I am also sorry for the departure of Koyuki-san. "

Nakime, the doctor was trying to calm Hakuji who was still incessantly crying, he still couldn't accept the reality.

"W-will after this time I forget about today's incident again? Will my memory return to the day when I remembered the last day of being with Koyuki? Did it continue to happen to me for the past 3 years?"

Nakime only nodded slowly. "Y-yes sir."

"Haha ... thank God." The forced laugh came from Hakuji's mouth. He ignored the tears that still kept running down his cheeks. He smiled broadly, smiling because of the incredible pain he was suffering from at this time made him unable to feel anything now.

"At the very least, this way I can continue to remember my being with Koyuki. Although it will always hurt every day, but I will soon forget it and come back to remember it again ... Ah kuso, this really hurts, hahaha."

That laugh, all of that is just evidence of Hakuji's outlet for sadness. He really felt his heart break to pieces.

'Koyuki, I will always say I love you. Because it turns out I will never be able to forget you at this point. I hope you say the same thing too, I love you very much ... Koyukiiii ... I am always with you, I will always love you until I can go with you. '

Amid Hakuji's feeling of tightness and sorrow, he heard a voice that suddenly called out to him, of course the voice was not coming from his room right now.

_"Ne, Hakuji-san ..."_

_"Koyuki? Is that you?"_

_"I've been watching Hakuji-san all this time. I've always been with you. Sorry I failed to be your future wife, hihi. But sorry, it seems like I made you even more miserable. Seeing you like this every day, makes me very hurt. I ..."_

_"Ne, Koyuki. It's okay, it's not your fault all this happened. It's my fault for not coming with you. Let me bear this pain alone. After all, with this pain, I can keep close to you. So, don't blame yourself, just welcome me to this dream that will keep repeating in my head. I'm looking forward to it. "_

_"Hakuji-san, thank you and sorry ... I ... love you. I always love you."_

_"I always love you too, Koyuki. Wait for me.."_

_"I'm waiting for you, Hakuji-san."_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

**I'll Say I Love You, Until... (END)**

.

.

.

Ah, this is just one shot from Hakuji (Akaza) with Koyuki. The past they both remained the best but in my opinion sad also touching. I like Hakuji's character and Koyuki's shy nature, she is really cute, her eyes especially. The point is they are so cute, but sorry, it looks like this fic has a dark romance.

Sorry for my bad English language, I just translated it from Indonesian, hehe.


End file.
